


Messed up

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 percent consensual stuff, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Arthur finally gets into Alfred’s pants. And then some unexpected things happen. Not that Arthur has complaints.





	Messed up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit early cuz I don't have any self-control, but here's to Arthur Kirkland's birthday!!! Happy bday to my favorite hoe
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always welcome! I hope you guys like this thing!! ;D

It was frustrating for Arthur how long it took for them to get together. He was interested in Alfred ever since the lad started working at the company, but it took Arthur six months to get Alfred in his bed.

Six. Fucking. Months.

The worst part was that Alfred was always flirting with him; winking, making sexual jokes, puns, provoking him with innuendos. But the bastard never did anything about it. The moment Arthur tried to invite him out, Alfred would say he had other things to do, or act like Arthur was just being friendly.

Asshole.

Arthur had to literally press him against the wall in the copy room and kiss Alfred for the guy to understand what Arthur wanted from him.

And when they parted the kiss, Alfred had that smug little smile on his lips, and he said, “Eager, are we?”

Fucking asshole.

If Arthur wasn’t so sexually frustrated, he’d punch Alfred. Instead, he took Alfred back to his apartment, undressed him, gave him a mindblowing blowjob, and then dragged Alfred to his bed so Alfred would fuck him.

And _oh,_ he did.

And it was very good. Not as rough or hard as Arthur had been hoping for, but good enough.

And now Alfred was asleep next to him, Arthur had woken up with an erection and was wondering whether he should wake Alfred up for more or take care of it himself.

Arthur didn’t have to decide, though, because he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and soft kisses on his neck.

“You awake?” Alfred’s husky voice asked, and Arthur hummed in an answer.

“I want more…” Arthur whispered, turning to face Alfred. He looked at his ocean blue eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed how… predatory they were. Alfred was smirking at him while his hands pressed on Arthur’s shoulders and he got on top of him, sitting on his legs, their penises rubbing together. Arthur moaned softly, eyes fixed on Alfred.

“You do? I’ll give you more, then. I’ll give you everything you want…” he said quietly.

“Give me… I want you to fuck me more. Fuck me hard, please…” Arthur answered. He just didn’t care.

“I can’t hold back if you beg like that, Arthur… I just can’t… and if I can’t hold back, then…” Alfred was saying, and Arthur’s eyes focused on something behind him.

The room was dark, and at first, Arthur didn’t understand what was happening. But then he understood. There were tentacles behind Alfred. They were wobbling lazily on the air behind him, and Alfred was still smiling, and his eyes were still predatory.

Arthur gulped, but he wasn’t scared. He just stared.

“I can make you feel so good… the best you’ve ever felt…” Alfred was saying. He moved his hand to Arthur’s cheek, caressing his skin softly, “Arthur… do you want me to make you feel good?”

“I do,” Arthur answered. As long as he was going to get fucked nicely, he honestly didn’t care.

Alfred grinned and leaned closer to kiss him. His hands held Arthur’s head and played with his hair as their tongues got familiar with each other once more, and their bodies rubbed together, hot and warm, and suddenly Alfred parted the kiss.

“Turn around,” he demanded, “turn around and point your ass up to me, Arthur.”

Arthur moaned, doing so.

He stood on his knees and hands, his breathing heavy in anticipation. Soon enough, Alfred’s hands were on his ass, moving up and down and pressing and squeezing.

“Your skin is so smooth… I love your body, Arthur.” Alfred whispered. And then, to Arthur’s delight, the tentacles started touching him too. Arthur gasped when one wrapped around his thigh and another one around his waist, rubbing themselves against him. They were warm and slightly humid, and Arthur loved the feeling against his skin.

He moaned when one wrapped loosely around his cock, involving it completely. Two were on his nipples, and a larger one demanded space inside his mouth, and of course Arthur gave it. He welcomed the warm tentacle in his mouth and pressed his tongue around it, sucking it eagerly.

“You’re so good at this… Arthur…I think I’m falling in love with you…” Alfred said, and Arthur stopped for a second, the words making his heart race and his chest flutter with warmth. He’d say how he felt too if his mouth wasn’t so busy. Oh, he’d have Alfred repeating that once they were done. The tentacle around his cock started to move, masturbating him with the perfect amount of pressure, and Arthur was almost seeing stars. A louder moan escaped him when a thin tentacle entered him effortlessly, moving inside him and making him feel _oh so good_ as it hit all the right spots. He was still loose from the previous round, and soon the tentacle left him and Alfred entered him, his thick, delicious cock filling Arthur just the way he liked it. And Alfred didn’t wait much. He held Arthur’s waist firmly with both hands and stroked deep and hard. And he kept on as Arthur moaned loudly and called his name muffledly, as he was still with a tentacle in his mouth.

Alfred was in a firm and rough pace, and it was driving Arthur mad. He was loving every second of it, every second of Alfred fucking him, every second of the tentacle in his mouth, of the tentacle around his penis, the smaller tentacles playing with his nipples, neck, and thighs. He just loved all the attention and he hoped that moment would never end.

“It feels so good inside you, Arthur…” Alfred gasped, his fingers holding so tight to Arthur’s waist that it hurt, but Arthur didn’t care; in fact, he loved it. He loved it so much that while Alfred was trusting deeper, Arthur came. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly, his cum dripping on the sheets. Alfred kept going for a couple more minutes before he filled Arthur with his seed, thrusting deeper one last time. He hugged Arthur from behind as he finished, the tentacles retreating and Arthur mumbling in displeasure. He fell down on the bed, Alfred behind him, a content smile on his lips.

Arthur closed his eyes.

And immediately snapped them back open.

The room was silent and dark.

Alfred sure was hugging him from behind, but Arthur’s hazy mind was having trouble processing everything else.

Did he just…? No.

What the hell had that dream been all about?

Arthur felt his cheeks burning up as he felt something sticky between his legs, and hid his face with both hands.

“God, I’m so messed up…” he whispered.

“I don’t think you’re messed up, Artie…” Alfred’s voice came from behind him, kissing his shoulder, “... You were having quite a dream though. I woke up with you moaning my name… Didn’t know you felt that strongly about me, huh?”

Fuck.

“... S-shut up…” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred laughed loudly.

“Yeah, c’mon, let’s get you cleaned up. Your moaning left me super hard though. So would you mind giving me some head?”

“Wouldn’t you rather have shower sex?” Arthur proposed.

“Huh. Ok, that seems good too. Let’s do it, Artie!” Alfred answered energetically.

As they walked to the shower (unfortunately Alfred didn’t get the cue to carry Arthur there), Arthur kept on thinking about his dream. It had been a weird one, but if it meant he’d be having sex with Alfred again, well… that wasn’t a problem for him. Not a problem at all.


End file.
